His Last Name
by USWeasilgirl
Summary: basically its a short oneshot of billy and rebecca. its full of fluff and it takes place after they are married and have a daughter. its a happy fic so it will give you the warm fuzzies.


USWeasil: soooooo, I'm writing a resident evil story for the first time.

Rebecca: just don't screw it up, Billy/Rebecca fanfictions are already an endangered species if you know what I mean.

USWeasil: I know! Why doesn't anyone write about you two? I mean it's so obvious that you two like each other!

Billy: it's because hardly anybody has played resident evil zero in years.

Rebecca: but Umbrella Chronicles just came out! And we are the first two to EVER have two player mode!

USWeasil: I know!! BTW I loved the way Billy saved your butt from the zombie in the beginning. Such a romantic scene.

Rebecca:…. You thought something involving a zombie was romantic?...

USWeasil: no, I thought Billy saving your ass from a zombie was romantic. I mean , he didn't HAVE to save you. Especially since you were a cop!

Billy: she's right I could have just left you for dead.

Rebecca: wha? But …but…. But

Billy: but I didn't leave you for dead, did I.

Rebecca: no…..

USWeasil: so, Billy…. I want to know, just why did you save her even though you knew she was a cop.

Billy: what can I say, she was cute. If I let her get eaten by a zombie there would be one less cute girl in the world.

Rebecca: so I was saved by the outcome of how cute I was…..

USWeasil: yes Rebecca…. Yes you were….

Rebecca: Billy…. I don't know if I should hit you for your stupidity or blush from the compliment…. So, I'm going to do both.

Billy: ow! Hey, you have one hell of a left hook….

USWeasil: anyway, I basically thought of this story before I went to bed. I don't own Resident Evil, if I did, I would loan my friend some zombies for target practice….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

His Last Name

"one more time daddy, please?" six year old Heather Grace Hubbard asked her father.

"no, I agreed to one story before bed. Honestly, daddy can't take another trip through Island Barbie without a strong drink. Besides, mommy said it was time for bed and what mommy says goes." Billy Coen Hubbard told his daughter, tucking her in for the night.

The young girl frowned, making her dark hair fall into her emerald eyes. Billy chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead.

Snuggling into the covers, Heather asked her father a question. "hey daddy, did you get that tattoo because mommy loves you?"

Billy looked over to his 'mother love' tattoo and smiled at her six year old logic. Even though he loved his wife very much, the tattoo was from way before he met Rebecca. Knowing that she would not understand, plus not wanting to get into another story before bed, he decided to just run with her theory.

"yes, daddy got this tattoo because mommy loves him very much." He said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek "now, it's time for bed. Goodnight sweet heart." And with a final 'night night' from Heather, Billy closed the door to her room.

Making his way down stairs, Billy began to reminisce about Rebecca and the trials they had to overcome to be happy. First the train, then the years spent apart just searching for each other. The reunion was bittersweet as Rebecca cried in his arms when they saw each other. Neither of them left the others side after being united again. Then there was the two years of dating; he had to be introduced to the remaining STARS members. It was nerve racking for Billy since 'introduced' also meant that they had to know the truth about him. All in all they excepted him without fear. After that came his proposal to Rebecca by the fountain at the park. They both worked hard so that they could live together, and by God, Billy thought they deserved something for all the hell they went through.

A certain memory popped into Billy's head, making him give a short laugh. 'ah yes,' Billy thought ' Rebecca's freak out a week before the wedding.'

It was one of his most precious memories. He was sitting in the living room of their home watching the news while she was in the bedroom taking care of some minor wedding plans. He heard her suddenly start crying as if someone had killed her cat or something. Running into the room and asking what the problem was, he found her crying her eyes out in the middle of their bed. As any good fiancé would do, he walked over and embraced her until he could make coherent words from her uncontrollable sobbing. After about ten minutes of water works she started to calm down a little to where he could make out the words 'name not Coen'. A little surprised and worried, Billy asked her what she meant and that is when things got a little violent.

Rebecca shoved him away and angrily said "my last name! It won't be Coen! I want to be married to Billy Coen!"

Billy sighed as she began to tear up again. They had already been through this, he had to change his identity and last time he checked she was totally fine with it. He reassured her that she was indeed marring Billy Coen, it's just that legally and on the paper work, it would say that she was marrying William Hubbard.

Glaring at him, Rebecca began to go into a not so pleasant rant on her objections.

"I don't want to marry William Hubbard, I want to marry Billy Coen! I am Billy Coen's woman, not William Hubbard's!"

Ah, women logic, he would never really understand why they needed all the sentimental value when they had what they really wanted right in front of them. But still, he did take tremendous pride in what she said about being 'Billy Coen's woman'.

Although there was no way that she would be able to actually legally have his name without the chance of him being sent off to 'Ol Sparky. He did have an idea that they both would enjoy.

Wiping away her stray tears he began to speak.

"you know, I heard that way back in the olden times, a wife would get her husband's name once they joined bodies" he then grasped her hands in his and brought them to his lips. " Miss Chambers, will you become mine and thus take the name of Coen as your own?"

Rebecca looked up into his face with fresh tears. She loved it when he was romantic and cheesy all at the same time.

"God, yes" she answered and kissed him passionately.

After making love they laid in bed for who knows how long with Rebecca asking the same thing over and over again.

"say it again"

"Mrs. Rebecca Coen"

"again"

"Mrs. Rebecca Coen"

"again"

Billy gave a short laugh "you know, if I say it all the time you're going to get tired of hearing it."

She looked him square in the eye "I'll never get tired of hearing it so say it again."

It was a fond memory indeed. How his wife, who he now stared at while she cleaned dishes, had wanted his name so badly. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her, making her drop the pot she was cleaning back into the sink.

"I love you Mrs. Rebecca Chambers Coen" he whispered to her.

Sighing in bliss, Rebecca turned around and hugged him back.

"please Billy……say it again."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

USWeasil: wow! That has to be the sappiest thing I have ever written! I'm glad I thought of it.

Rebecca: I liked it.

Billy: ditto

USWeasil: aww Billy I didn't know you could be so cheesily romantic…

Rebecca: I thought it was sweet.

USWeasil: well any way, please review and critic me. I seriously need it. If there is something wrong with the story please tell me. Anyway see you later!


End file.
